


The True Meaning of Friendship

by MageKing17



Category: Bleach, Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: Being Convinced To Commit Treason By Nara Shikako, Gen, Shikako regrets that Naruto has made an interesting new friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageKing17/pseuds/MageKing17
Summary: Shikako doesn't know why Naruto has this bad habit of making friends with ridiculously dangerous people, but she'll be damned if she doesn't try to take advantage of it.





	The True Meaning of Friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MageKing17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageKing17/gifts).

> Yes, I pinch-hit myself. You got a problem with that, punk?

"Naruto," Shikako said, head buried in her hands, "when we told you about the time Sasuke and I made friends with Isobu, it was _not_ intended as a _challenge_."

"But Shikako," Naruto explained excitedly, "the befriending was all done by _Ichigo_. Zaraki-san just wants to follow us in the hopes we'll run into more strong people he can fight."

"I can't believe this," Shikako muttered, turning to Sasuke. "Did we do something wrong to encourage this behavior?"

"I don't _think_ so," Sasuke said consideringly. "Although it may have started when we chased down Gaara."

"So..." Zaraki Kenpachi interrupted, "...are any of you strong?"

Shikako immediately slapped a hand over Naruto's mouth before he could say anything. "You know," she said, "I think I know who the strongest person in Soul Society is."

"Really?" Zaraki said, intrigued. "And you're saying it's not me?"

"Well, there's only one way to find out, isn't there?" Shikako started to smile. "Did you know that Aizen Sousuke isn't actually dead?"

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda want to make this a full-fledged fic now, but I have too many unpublished WIPs as-is.


End file.
